


摩纳哥豪宅纪实文学

by maxrelemet



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:07:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26287708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maxrelemet/pseuds/maxrelemet
Summary: 关于165的小妈文学，不喜慎入
Relationships: Charles Leclerc/Sebastian Vettel
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	摩纳哥豪宅纪实文学

Charles Leclerc趁着家里没人，端庄地坐在床上，打开一本裸女杂志。和其他所有二十多岁的年轻人一样，他需要手淫。  
但他就是硬不起来。  
他握着自己的鸡巴想东想西，不断地翻阅面前的杂志，然而一切准备工作都像是无济于事。他恼火地把杂志甩到地上，甚至开始觉得之前自己严肃的姿态显得异常可笑，仿佛刚刚经历一场隆重的实验而不是自慰。  
楼下传来开门的声音，以及轻微的交谈声。  
朋友今天早上的话在耳边响了起来：你爸是不是又，你懂的，就是新人。Charles的朋友是个法国人，好奇心涨得比避孕套吹出来的气球还大那么一圈。他能听见自己嗤了一声，不过又是个年轻婊子罢了，娇滴滴地坐进豪车的后座，住进豪宅里，吞下从皱巴巴的阴茎里射出的恶心精液。但他当时没说什么，从盘子里掰了块冷掉的披萨递过去，企图让朋友闭嘴。朋友用纸巾接过，很快就吃光了，但白纸还是给浸得油腻腻。  
Charles走下楼，看见父亲怀里搂住的人，他很快发现自己早上的猜想错了，而且错得离谱。  
新人看起来不像个婊子，至少从年龄上来说。如果是的话，那也早已经年老色衰了。金色的头发柔软地堆在头顶，因为和父亲说话而低着的脸看不清神色，但声音很是正常。Charles想，比起前几个人故意扭捏的声音，这带着德国味的英语倒也不那么难以接受。  
交谈的两人总算是注意到了走下楼的Charles，抬起头来。  
“Sebastian Vettel。”父亲指着身边介绍到。  
Charles敷衍地点了点头，说实话他并不想记什么名字，反正过不了多久就会离开。但他还是举起手臂，摆出握手的姿势，说了句自己的名字“Charles Leclerc”。  
放开手时，Charles故意用小指勾了一下对方的掌心，这是他喜欢玩的小把戏。之前的几位要么惊慌地躲开他的视线，要么就是向他抛个媚眼，像是下一秒就可以开始三人行。眼前的人却仿佛什么都没发生似的收回手，令他感到无趣。Charles回到房间，从地上捡起那本杂志翻了起来，比起色情读物，他更愿意称其为一本催眠画本。  
但年轻人的恶作剧之心永无止境。晚饭他又故意地给那位"Vettel"递了一块披萨。一个下午足够他反复咀嚼那位新人的名字了，他发现每次只要发”V”这个音，牙齿就会咬住下嘴唇，这是他多次对着镜子发声得出的秘密，他把这个结论的产生归结于燥热而无聊的下午。递披萨的同时，他开口问了名字，假装自己上午失忆了一般。  
“Sebastian Vettel。”Charles能看到空气在那人双唇间震动，牙齿紧咬住下唇后又放开所磕碰的微妙弧度扭曲地挤出一个“V”字的发音。Vettel接过披萨，一口口吃起来，他吃得很慢，但手上的油渍从一开始就难以摆脱。Charles一直看着他的动作，看他把手上沾到的油渍一点点舔掉，口水印在餐厅的灯光下小小地折射出一丝痕迹，那是狡黠的银光。  
Charles觉得自己不是同性恋，他看过那种画册，漂亮的光裸男人，他对此没什么兴趣，但晚上躺在床上想到被男人嘬过的手指，他的鸡巴就很积极地立了起来。他不知道Vettel现在是不是就在父亲的房间里背靠着门，头发被揉得乱七八糟，或者是直接趴在那张大床上，衣服被撕得七零八落。硬着鸡巴睡觉不是件容易的事，Charles一会想到嘴唇上的咬痕，一会想到自己勾过的掌心，翻来覆去地还是浑身不舒坦，把手放上阴茎又觉得没什么好释放的，只能爬起来喝水。  
就看一眼，他对自己说。还在起立敬礼的物什轻易地戳穿了喝水这个借口。他悄悄摸摸地走到父亲的房间门口，门关着，从地下的门缝里透出橘色调的灯光，Charles在黑暗里静静地站着，盯着门仿佛能透过厚实的门板看到里面的做爱现场。最终他还是轻轻扭下把手，推开了一条缝隙。  
Vettel正在帮人口交，从门缝的角度看，只能看到一点点他的侧脸，嘴唇被撞得有些充血变红。Charles感到一阵心悸。他关上了门，慢吞吞走回自己的房间。在Charles的青少年性幻想世界里，所有场景都像有点像是劣质拼贴画，他把Vettel的瘦长身影投射到他喜欢的黄色制品中，他想着Vettle的腿勾着自己的腰，苍白的臀部会被粗硬的阴毛摩擦，前液和润滑油的结合体从睾丸击打他屁股的过程中流出来，流到床单上。他的乳头也是红肿的，旁边会有一圈牙印，乳汁完全有可能从那里冒出来，为什么不呢，Charles这样想着。脑子一空，被手以越来越快的速度撸着的鸡巴射了不少精液，他匆匆拿床边的纸巾擦了擦手，下了决心。反正明天父亲都要去开会，晚不如巧。  
临近第二天的中午，他才看到Vettel的身影出现在家里，他套了件白衬衫，穿着牛仔裤，颇有些年轻大学生的意味。Charles把人拽住，对方瞬间有些诧异，但还是跟着他走到了拐角处不易被发现的储物间。  
Charles吻了上去，用色情漫画里那种方式，舌头相互挤压，另一个人的舌头要伸到他的嘴里舔过上颚细小的褶皱。他能感觉到Vettel很喜欢上颚被舔到的感觉，整个人都跟着软了下来，就像看到的黄色电影里那样，嘴唇分开后唾液还在纠缠，丝线从一个人的舌尖扯到另一个人的嘴里，闪着亮亮的白光。吻过之后，Charles想说点什么，却一下子开不了口，他看着男人嘴角泄露出笑意，面对着自己半跪下来。  
他们并没有完全躲到储物间里，两个大男人的体型对于储物空间而言还是大了不少，有一半身子偏向外侧，如果有人经过就一定会看得到。Charles早已经硬了，对方故意用轻巧的动作拉下布料，阴茎便以与之不太相宜的热情弹了出来。那双纤长的手覆盖在上面，灵活得仿佛是触须。手心和指腹一下下扫过冠状沟，分泌物的黏腻接触到了每一个表面，就像是沾在手上的披萨油渍。然后，那双嘴唇张开了，先是围着龟头绕了一圈，而后一整根吞了进去。Vettel有点被呛到了，咳嗽了几声，喉咙口的震动刺激着整个鸡巴。Charles有点得意，想着一定是自己的尺寸大于父亲，才会让Vettel一下子没适应过来。他的喉咙和脸颊内侧柔软而坚韧，舌头的扰动老道得让人心慌，使Charles想到了蛇的信子，但不同的是，蛇信子是冷的，嘴中还有毒牙，他却没有，他用他最柔软温暖的嘴巴迎接着一切。  
Vettel嘬得滋滋作响，两颊凹陷下去，嘴唇旁边的皮肤都被阴囊撞得发红，看起来却诱人得很，陷入的每一次都感觉再也无法逃离。Charles低下头去，胯下的人正在抬眼看他，储物室不怎么亮的灯却照着他的蓝眼睛亮的出奇，折射出一种蛊惑的侵略性。黏液随着不断地抽插从唇边涌出，他开始随着唇舌的活动一下下用力地顶进去，回应他的是短暂窒息的肌肉抽搐和无意义的呜咽。Charles抓住身边的柜子，却被毛刺扎个正着，他抽了口气，懊恼地咕哝着。Vettel直起身，吧伤口含在嘴里，他的舌头抵住皮肤的裂口，温柔潮热，有一小滴鲜血沿着同样鲜红的粘膜表面揉进唾液，揉进胃酸，被稀释成看不见的红色，这一切都发生在他们看不见的地方。  
Vettel的白衬衫被抽了出来，乱糟糟的，大腿微张绷出好看的线条，还有圆润的屁股有着完美的形状。Charles的手一路往下走，抓住阴茎在他自己的腹部摩擦，再带着满手的黏液抚摸腿根，抹上在空气中暴露的臀部，用自己的鸡巴在对方的股缝间摩擦直到在穴口拉丝，终于从对方的漂亮喉咙里逼出一声呻吟。他开始把一根手指伸进抽搐的穴口，很是紧实，肌肉收缩着迎接他的到来。Charles有些惊讶，在得到昨天晚上没有做爱只是口交的回答后，满意地又伸进了一根手指。我早就想到那老不死的没这力气，他想着。  
“拜托，直接进来吧，我受得住。”对面的漂亮脑袋发了话，带着调笑和挑衅，还有丝对年轻人的宽容。  
Charles将自己的胜利旗帜深深买入对方的体内，他抽送得很小心，勉强不把人撞到柜子上。Vettel被野蛮地扔进高潮，睫毛和眼泪把浅蓝的虹膜遮住，浑身覆盖着薄薄的一层汗液，然后挺着腰想要射出来，却被人攥住。被阻止的高潮让其对后穴的敏感度增长了不止一倍，想要扭着屁股躲开，却是激起了身后人更凶狠的进攻，直被操得回不过神来。  
外面的旧唱片机已经放完了一张唱片，但两个人都懒得起来更换，余下指针无谓地在唱片外侧空转着。  
他们在地板上躺了好一会儿，Vettel最后起身点了根烟。香烟只抽了一半，柔软而锋利的手指把烟拿开，微微往Charles嘴中送，Charles感受到手指辐射的温度接近又离开，那只手残存这他们两个人的味道。  
“我们还能…再见吗？”他看着Vettel的背影忍不住问。  
背影转过身来却没有停步，一边后退一边说：“你来这里就能见到。”然后背影又变成了背影，一小节白衬衫发皱着没有被塞回去。  
风吹着漏出一截腰线，不多时又盖了回去。


End file.
